In the Light of a Jewel
by Lady Taisho-Slytherin
Summary: SessKag When Kagome runs after seeing Inuyasha mate Kikyo, she decides she will give up her soul for Inuyasha's happiness. That is until someone very unexpected shows up to save her. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

Chapter 1:

I knew it would happen; I knew; yet it still tears me apart. I had seen them you see, I had seen him mark her as his mate, and he didn't even know that I was there. He was happy though, and that has always been what I wanted, if nothing else, I wanted him to be happy. If she could give him that, then I knew what I would have to do. "It is time", I said to my silent audience of trees and shrubs. Or so I had thought, until suddenly a voice spoke in response saying, "For what, and where is my idiotic Half-Brother", causing me to jump – what was he doing here? For he was none other than our long time enemy, recently turned ally for a short period of time. I finally registered what he had asked me, but I did not want to answer. Yet I knew he deserved at least part of an answer so I responded, "Your brother is with his mate".

Guy's POV

I was watching her from my place in a tree above her, and I could see the emotions flowing across her face, ranging from sadness, to anger, to acceptance, and finally to determination, when she spoke the three words that invoked my innately curious nature, which I am usually very good at suppressing. I had to know what caused her to say those three words that sounded both resigned and determined at the same time, so breaking from my resting place I jumped down and prepared to ask my question, she was, of course, in her grief, still oblivious to my presence, though she should pay more attention to her surroundings in these dangerous times. Suddenly sniffing the air I realized that my brother was not around, why was that? Wasn't she his woman? Wasn't he supposed to be protecting her? With these thoughts running through my head I asked her, "For what, and where is my idiotic Half-Brother". When I heard her soft reply that he was with his mate I was confused, an emotion I am most certainly not accustomed to. It seems around this young miko that has gained my respect, not an easy thing for anyone, especially a human to do. My tainted brother had mated with another when he had this jewel of a miko beside him already? This confirmed in my mind what had already seemed so obvious: that my half-brother had no brain what so ever.

Narrator's POV

Almost involuntarily he uttered the six words that would change their path from that point on: "My brother really is an idiot". This statement confused the young miko; for the demon in front of her was not one to let the issue of his brother, for whom he had no regard to begin with, affect his opinion so much that he felt the need to voice his thoughts. As he had broken the rules of the universe and hell must have frozen over, she might as well talk to the demon in front of her. If only to find out the reason he had become so vocal, so she responded, "Why … why do you say that?" With a sigh, a show of emotion so out of character for him, he sat down and resigned himself to the conversation. "You have gained my respect as only one other human ever has. I have seen the loyalty you show my brother, despite his unworthiness. I have seen your courage in battle as you dared to fire at me. And lastly, I have seen your power, during your dawn trainings, while you attempt to hide it from the world. It is for these things that I respect you, and if my half-brother was stupid enough to turn your loyalty away for another than he really is a completely hopeless idiot". This revelation empowered her, for at least there was someone who saw beyond her facade. It made it both harder and easier to do what she had to, easier because it would give her a chance to say goodbye, harder because it meant there was someone out there who would miss her. At the same time, she knew her path could not be changed. Her decision was already made, and to change it now would be going against her very personality; he would understand. Finally she said, "Thank you Sesshoumaru, thank you and goodbye, could you pass that on to the others? It is time for me to use the jewel. Shikon no Tama please allow Kikyo to live again, and be happy with Inuyasha". With this said she started to fade, her soul leaving, being taken back to Kikyo in order to give her life. She turned to Sesshoumaru and whispered a final "goodbye". In his shock Sesshoumaru stood frozen for a minute until hearing her final goodbye, when he reached out for her departing spirit shouting her name, "KAGOME!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own InuYasha

Sess POV

I could not, would not lose this unique human that had earned my respect. If she would not fight for her own soul, than I would do it for her. With that resolution I reached out and pulled her spirit (how he managed that no one knows), while taking out my healing sword, Tenseiga. I saw the cords connecting Kagome's soul to the dead miko, and I was ready to sever them, however, I faltered when I saw something unusual. It was a way to help Kagome without having to fight the power of the Shikon no Tama, or upsetting Kagome by unduly disrupting her wish. I saw that Kagome had two souls.

-Kagome's POV-

I felt Sesshoumaru grab my spirit and pull out his sword. He would not try to stop me would he? If he some how manages to screw up my wish, so that I can't give InuYasha his happiness, then I am so going to kill his hot demon ass. Wait a second; is he trying to save me? The Ice Lord is actually fighting to keep me alive? He has paused…maybe he is debating why he is even considering saving a worthless human…wait is that surprise on his face! I never thought I would ever see any emotion from him!

I then had no more time to think about his actions as he had swung his sword and I was flung harshly back into my body. I felt a blinding amount of pain, why though? My soul fit all right; actually, it fit better than it ever had before, as it was no longer being suppressed by Kikyo's soul. My soul was now seeking to help me achieve my full potential.

-Narrator-

Sesshoumaru was confused when Kagome started screaming after he had swung the Tenseiga, and he moved to go to Kagome when she was enveloped in a brilliant pink light coming from the Jewel, blocking his path to her.

Well it would have…if he didn't have his mother's protection, yet another secret he strived to hide. His mother was one of the last of her kind, one of the most powerful forms of demons to ever exist; his mother was a miko demon. And it was through the virtue of her blood that he was immune to even the strongest of miko magic, though he had not gained enough of her powers to actually utilize the purifying magic of the mikos.

As he walked through the barrier he saw Kagome thrashing violently as her body changed in front of his eyes. As he approached her thrashing calmed, and finally he gracefully knelt beside her and stretched out his hands (both of them – I refuse to acknowledge that he lost his arm). As soon as he touched her, the pink bubble that had enclosed them burst outwards in a vision of sparks and purifying powers leaving behind the forms of two demons, one lying unconscious, but alive in the others embrace.

end chapter-

Hi all I am sorry that this took so long. Well I only think it took long because I have had it written since before I posted the first chapter I had just not had the chance to type it up until now.

Thank you for your reviews and please review more – I'll take anything: praise, flames, helpful criticisms, suggestions, a hi anything really – hehehe

Until next time (I will try to get the next chapter up soon it is written)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I do not own Inuyasha

-Sess POV-

As I held her in my arms I began to realize the consequences of my actions. She was tied to me now, and I worried how she would take the news, after all we had been enemies for the better part of 4 years. There is nothing I can do about it now, though I will talk to her when she awakens. For now I can only assure that she wakes in a comfortable bed, at my palace in the Western Lands. Now how to make sure Rin and Jakken do not bother her?

-Narrator POV-

With that thought he held her tightly to him and transformed into a ball of light – speeding towards the Western Lands. When he arrived, a young girl, around age 9, ran over to him and threw her arms around her father figure shouting, "Welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru!" She then calmed down a little and looked behind her at the ugly toad-like thing that had just stumbled out of the castle. He seemed to be wearing a little pink dress and a flower crown!!!!

Sesshoumaru turned to the young Rin with a raised eyebrow, and Rin looked sheepishly at the ground, scuffing her foot in the grass. Without looking up she said, "Rin was just trying to make ugly Jakken pretty." Sesshoumaru smirked and replied, "Rin stop torturing my retainer, he looks worse now anyway. Jakken go clean up, and you had better be presentable next time I see you." With that he waved Rin in front of him and said, "Come help me prepare a room for Kagome here."

Suddenly Rin squeaked and started jumping up and down, "Kagome nee-chan is coming to live with Rin and Otou-sama, can Kagome be my new Okaa-sama?" Sesshoumaru would have sighed, if it weren't so contrary to his character, as he replied, "Rin that is something you will have to discuss with Kagome, however you must give her time to adjust first."

With that they made it to Kagome's new room and Sesshoumaru yelled out, "Mayu, assist Rin in putting Kagome to bed, you shall be her guard and aide around the castle during her stay, understood?" A stunning dog demon appeared out of the shadows and knelt, replying, "yes, milord." She then took Kagome and walked with Rin into the room, while Sesshoumaru strode off to catch up on his paperwork. Which was in his opinion the most horrible and tedious job a lord must suffer through.

end of chap-

Hey all – sorry this chapter is so short again

Please review and I promise the next chapter will have Kagome – but I mean you cannot expect her to recover so quickly she has just been turned into a demon after all. Plus she just had her soul torn out a replaced there has got to be at least some recovery time from that.

I will also attempt to get an Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo chapter in eventually, though it might take a while.

Thank you all who have reviewed and who support my story, I really appreciate it and will try to update soon.

Until next time, Lady Taisho-Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ha another chapter yayay  

**Please forgive grammatical mistakes in the first part (my editor has not given me back a revised copy – but I felt it was time to update anyways)**

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were very worried when they woke to find both Kagome and Inuyasha gone. What was going on? Were they all right? Then they saw Inuyasha's form coming in from the fog with…was that KIKYO!!! What was he doing with the clay girl when the live one was missing?

Inuyasha ran over to the group and started babbling some crap about mating and getting a soul until finally Miroku whacked him over the head with his staff and said, "Inuyasha, though I am sure you are pleased that Kikyo is now alive rather than a clay construct, surely even you can recognize the implications of such an occurrence." Inuyasha just looked blankly at Miroku like the dim-witted twit that he is (don't get me wrong I don't hate Inuyasha – I just think he is a bit oblivious).

Finally Sango and Shippo cried out "Kagome, you idiot". Inuyasha blinked and said, "What about her? Where is she anyway? I wanted to tell her the good news, and that Kikyo was going to be traveling with us too." The whole group face faulted before Sango shouted, "KAGOME IS PROBABLY DEAD, or did you forget that Kikyo needs Kagome's soul in order to liver?" Inuyasha finally seemed to get it and his face blanked out as he stuttered, "What…but she was safe! She was with you guys!"

Miroku gave him a commiserating look and said, "she always runs off after you, this time we were not able to stop her."

"she is dead? No, no. she was one of my best friends ever. She can't be dead. We have to find her body to give her a proper burial." Kikyo, acting much more like she did 50 years ago, calmly agreed. After all, it was the least she could do for the gift of her soul.

Western Palace-

Kags pov-

I woke up to the most comfortable bed I had ever been in. I blinked my eyes open and looked around… where was I? What happened? I groaned, trying to remember what had happened to put me here. The last thing that I remember is… talking to Sesshoumaru, and making my wish. He- he brought me back? I remember the pain and darkness that followed that, and then I woke up here. But where is here? Just then, a little girl bounced into my room with a stunning dog demon gliding in behind her. The demon spoke, "Milady, are you alright?" I was startled, but maybe she could answer some of my questions, but first off I had to correct her on my name. "Umm… First off, my name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME, not milady. By the way, where am I? And where is the washroom, because I really need a bath." I know that sounded random, but what is a girl to do when she is filthy and felt like she had just played with the pet pig. Suddenly I realized that I had no idea what this demons name was, so I, rather sheepishly, asked her "Who are you?" The beautiful demon laughed and replied, "My name is Mayu. I am a servant here at the western palace. Lord Sesshoumaru has assigned me as your guard and aide during your time here. Also, if you will follow me I shall take you to the hot springs."

"Thanks!!!!" As I started to sit up I realized that beneath the covers I was naked, with a blush I inquired of Mayu, "Umm… where are my clothes?" With a straight face Mayu solemnly replied, "I burned them. They were indecent for a girl, and are certainly not something you can wear around this palace. Plus, your outfit was beyond repair when you were brought here anyway." I could almost feel the anger bubbling to the surface – I was never good at controlling my temper as I replied, "THEN WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!!!" With an infuriating calm Mayu responded. "The clothing Lord Sesshoumaru has provided, of course. He is much too honorable to let a guest go unclothed, even if he despises most humans. Look in the wardrobe to your right to find the current selection."

With that I walked to the wardrobe and opened it to see what I would be made to wear. Inside were all sorts of kimonos; all were beautiful and well made, they must have cost a fortune! "THESE ARE BEAUTIFUL," I exclaimed, "the only problem is – I have no idea how to put these on." Mayu smiled, "I guessed that would be a problem, given the clothes you arrived in. Worry not I shall assist you until you learn how to dress yourself. Now if you could choose an outfit we can be on our way."

-Normal POV-

With that Kagome reached into the wardrobe and grabbed a random Kimono. The one she pulled out was a light pink with black butterflies embroidered on the sleeves. In order to keep with the color scheme she managed to grab a black obi to complete the outfit. Luckily the kimono that she had grabbed was a slightly more casual kimono than many of the others were and should be very comfortable. With her outfit chosen she sprinted after Mayu almost skipping with joy at finally getting rid of the stench that was coming off her unwashed form.

**-end of chapter-**

**Ok another chapter done (I am sorry that it is not as long as I planned on making it) and I hope to have another done soon.**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and I hope to receive more (hint hint). I really wonder if I should pull one of those stunts that some of the other authors pull and say that I will not update until I get the required amount of reviews – but I would not be that mean and I would probably get hurt by a couple of my friends. **

**But seriously though – I really do like reviews (who doesn't) and so please just take like two seconds if you don't want to write too much and just say if you thought it was good or bad (one word) it doesn't take that much time. Long reviews are great to because they give me a lot of insight into what the reader is thinking which helps me improve the story – so help please.**

**I am trying to make the chapters longer and there should be a pretty long one coming up soon – depending on when I get it back.**

**That is enough time talking about reviews so I will go now – till next time **

**If anyone would be willing to edit my story it would be great (I have no friends that I would trust to edit this that actually know the story so that hinders my current editors ability) – thanks!**

**Lady Taisho-Slytherin**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

OK Guys this is going to be incomplete – I lost half of this chapter – just lost it – no clue where it is so I have to re-right the best I can because I did not have it typed up. Gah I feel so stupid.

**'sess thoughts'**

**/kag thoughts/**

**-other thoughts-**

'Kagome has been here for three days and it already feels like she has been here my whole life. Rin has also been calling her mommy for two days, and Kagome has taken to it like a fish to water. She is so natural at the role that I sometimes wonder why her natural mothering instincts are so large, it is a rare trait to find in demons or humans.'

Kagome's training was scheduled to begin soon, as she needs to learn control over her powers. He was going to have to recruit Mayu's aid on the youkai training, which shouldn't be a problem because not only was Mayu one of Sesshoumaru's top assassins, she and Kagome were already acting like sisters.

Rin had also taken to Mayu quite well, now that she was spending so much time around her, she had started calling Mayu Auntie Mayu to show the familial bond that ran between them. Though this could also be construed as a bad thing for Jakken and everyone else in the palace, especially when they teamed up with Rin to pull their famous pranks. He almost shuddered, if it hadn't been so undignified, in remembrance at the pranks pulled on Jakken.

Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback Flashback

Rin, Mayu, and Kagome were seated on Kagome's bed with a pile of things that she had managed to scrounge up that came from her home era lying around her bed. They were whispering, for if anyone was to wake up, their prank would be ruined.

Kagome was explaining to Rin and Mayu what the stuff on the bed was.

"This is honey, those are feathers, that is toilet paper, here is the molasses, the green goop, some string, a bunny suit, some wax, oh and we can not forget the whipped cream, shortening, and pink dye."

There was a pause for fits of giggling coming from the three girls before they calmed down enough pack up and sneak out of the room.

The next morning the entire palace awakened to a terrified screech and a pink, gooey toad running away from the three giggling girls all brandishing their various weapons and launching them at his head for what they later claimed was "target practice".

(Kagome – arrows, Rin – daggers and Mayu – glaive)

end flashback end flashback end flashback end flashback end flashback

With a smirk Sesshoumaru realized that the only reason he had been spared from their constant pranks was because of Mayu and Rin's respect for him. Kagome wanted to dye his hair pink; he would never have tolerated that so it was a very good thing that Kagome yielded to Mayu and Rin on that one.

Now he only had to worry about more thing

'how in the world am I going to train her miko powers without her attempting to prank me, it is far to dangerous for other demons to be there when we train her holy powers.'

different place

Kagome was ecstatic. These last three days had been some of the most amazing in her life. She was not quite used to being a youkai yet, but had been adapting quite well. It had also helped in her transition to have the support of a daughter, sister, and surprisingly helpful icy demon lord.

/he is going to start training me soon – thank god. I need to learn to control my powers, and I know that Sesshoumaru is the best person to help me with that./

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway leading to Kagome's room, contemplating how he was going to tell her that it was time to start training.

'she has a rather unpredictable temper, and I would rather not set it off when I do not have to. So how am I going to bring this up?'

Just as he was about to knock on the door it was flung open and he almost punched Kagome in the face. Actually he would have if he hadn't had such superior control.

Kagome, rather calmly for a girl who just narrowly avoided getting knocked out, asked Sesshoumaru in, inquiring about his purposes for being there.

"to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"It is time for you to start your training, clothing will be provided in your wardrobe starting tomorrow. Be in the gym at dawn, I will meet you there."

Then he turned and walked out of the room while Kagome nodded in assent.

**-the end of chap-**

**I was really aiming to make this one longer – sorry that it didn't pan out.**

**Like I said I lost a lot of my story so I am going to work on that for now and once I get that done you really will get your promised longer chapter.**

**Until next time review and read the other story I have posted – it is my friends but it is good.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all thanks for your patience it was really hard to re-write this section and it had turned out pretty different – it is also not edited – my current editor can't edit anymore so if anyone wants to help please tell me!!!! 

**Umm anyway please read and enjoy – I think it is a little longer than usual.**

I do not own Inuyasha 

-Normal pov-

Kagome woke slightly before dawn and went to grab a training outfit. They had settled into a routine over the time she had been here.

She would get up at dawn and train with Sesshoumaru and Mayu for 6 hours. After that she would drag herself into the hot springs for a relaxing bath (she had discovered her own way of making soap, shampoo, and conditioner using Rin's flower garden for scents). After that she would attend breakfast with Rin and Sesshoumaru, before spending 5 hours tutoring Rin in her studies. They all got lunch when they had time. She had the rest of the day free, which she normally spent playing with Rin in the meadow, and torturing Jaken.

Kagome sighed, as she got ready for her training today. For the last week or so she had only had Sesshoumaru teaching her, which meant she got beat up more than usual. Mayu had been sent on a mission that needed her as the best assassin/spy in Sesshoumaru's army.

'shoot I am going to be late if I don't hurry. Sesshoumaru will kill me.'

With that Kagome rushed out of her room, down two flights of stairs, and across the courtyard, skidding to a stop just inside the dojo. Now before her time with Sesshoumaru this would have tired her out a lot, however with his evil, evil, helpful training she was now not even winded by the run.

She walked over to the back wall and took down her twin Kodachi's (sp.) and settled into her defensive stance. Now normaly Kodachi's were used as defensive weapons, but she had invented a style that allows her to use them in both short and long range offensive combat also.

Along with that she was able to infuse both Kodachi's with her miko energy, making them her ideal weapons. These particular ones that she was now using had been a present from Sesshoumaru and Mayu as soon as she had mastered the set the Sesshoumaru has for training. They were specially made for her and have a rose stone (to match to color of her eyes) at the hilt that allows her to store access miko energy for when she runs low in battle. They also have the ability to transform into the hilt for her miko whip, making them over all the best present she had ever received in her life. She had been so happy she had even hugged Sesshoumaru – he had been frozen for a full 30 seconds after that he was so surprised.

'I used to think he was so evil- well I had a reason to he had tried to kill me- but he has actually just had a very bad past that has caused him to close himself off to others. Rin had somehow managed to crack through his shield and so when he is home around Rin he is actually a very sweet person. Not openly mind you – I have just gotten very used to reading his minute changes in expression – mostly different twitches of his eyebrow. Wait his eyebrow is twitching – ACK he is mad – WHAT DID I DO?'

Sesshoumaru jumped at Kagome with his demon speed – AKA faster than the speed of light – with Tenseiga raised, about to slice her in half. He hated holding back in a fight, so he always used Tenseiga, just in cause I couldn't keep up and accidentally got killed.

"You will not ignore your opponent in battle, it will mean your death."

Kagome was jolted out of her musings suddenly by this and was just able to bring up her crossed Kodachi's to catch Tenseiga as it came in towards her head. With the first move made they continued to spar, speed increasing with every move of their intricate and deadly dance. It finally got to the point where a normal person would only have been able to see blurs and hear the clash of metal on metal, because of how fast the two were moving.

Kagome was able to use her miko powers to superpower even her Youkai speed, allowing her to be a decent match for one such as Sesshoumaru. She managed to give him a challenge, something he had not had in many, many years. Sesshoumaru loved a good challenge, it always put him in a good mood mood, so he enjoyed his spars with Kagome.

Suddenly Kagome tripped on a bit of fabric that she had managed to cut of Sesshoumaru's sleeve earlier, yelling out,

"Ouch" when she hit the floor.

Sesshoumaru took one look at Kagome's pouting face as she glared at the piece of his sleeve that she had tripped on and could no longer restrain himself. He let go of his control and his twitching lips became full-blown laughter that rang throughout the room.

Kagome's eyes widened to almost comic size as she recognized that Sesshoumaru was laughing. She went in to shock and as she fainted one thought went through her head –

'he has a nice laugh'.

-Sesshoumaru's POV-

I saw Kagome fall onto the ground in a dead faint and immediately stopped laughing. What was wrong? What happened? Did she hit her head when she fell? Will she be all right? I need to get her to the medic!!

I quickly scooped her into my arms as I raced her to her room in my palace, only stopping briefly along the way to shout to some random servent.

"Send Yumi to Kagome's room immediately"

When I got to Kagome's room Yumi, the medic, quickly had me place her on her bed to examine her so she could see what was wrong.

"What were you two doing?"

Yumi questioned as he examined Kagome for injuries.

"We were just sparring, like normal, until she tripped over some fabric that she had cut off my sleeve and she seemed fine, just a little disgruntled. Or so I thought but a minute later and she was unconscious on the floor. What is wrong?"

"Did anything else happen?"

"I do not recall anything else happening. Well I did laugh – she had the most amusing look on her face"

"Ah that would be it," Yumi replied after she got over the shock of hearing that Sesshoumaru had laughed.

"She is in shock, no doubt due to hearing such an unnatural occurrence as your laughter. She will be fine and wake up in an hour or so."

-normal POV-

With her job done Yumi quickly left to give Sesshoumaru some time alone with Kagome – for all the servants loved her and wished that she would become Sesshoumaru's mate. **(sorry it is not going to happen this quick)**

After she left Sesshoumaru went over to Kagome and sat by her bed, she would be fine he could go get his work done. Thinking to come check on her later he stood up to go to his study and do some work. Alas. Kagome had other idea's and even though she was still unconscious she grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed with her mumbling,

"no, don't go".

Sesshoumaru sighed, glancing down at her he decided that it wouldn't hurt anything to stay anyways, so he carefully wrapped his arms around her and got comfortable. Before he knew it he was drifting off to dreamland clutching Kagome closely to his side.

-later-

Rin and Shippo crept into their mama's room to see if she was ok, because they had heard all the talk about how she had fainted, and they did not want to loose another mom. When they got into her room they saw the man that they viewed as their daddy hugging and snuggling with her.

They sighed happily, their mommy and daddy were together and asleep, meaning there couldn't be anything wrong with their mommy. With that affirmation they climbed onto Kagome's bed and cuddled in between Sesshoumaru and Kagome's warm bodies.

-Kags POV-

I woke up to one of the most adorable sights of my life – Rin and Shippo were curled around each other in between Sesshoumaru and I. Sesshoumaru was also sleeping, and was wearing one of the most peaceful smiles I have ever seen on his face.

There was no way I was going to wake him up now. So I just cuddled further into his was embrace and went back to sleep, after giving him a light peck on the cheek.

**-end chapter-**

**Thank you very much for your patience and I am really sorry that it took me so long to update – hehehe**

**Life has been crazy – oh and I have prom next weekend – fun fun.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!!**

**I will hopefully have another chapter out soon – and I swear I will explain Shippo next chapter!!!**

**I am also planning on posting the beginning of my Harry Potter fic soon – it will be called 'The Forgotten Founder' – so if you like Harry Potter please read it when it comes out!!!**

**Anyway till next time**

**Lady Taisho-Slytherin**


	7. Chapter 7

Ha a new chapter Please read and review!!!! It is a bit longer please enjoy 

-Sesshoumaru POV-

I woke up to a slight pressure on my cheek, more relaxed than I have been since my childhood. As my eyes fluttered open I looked down at my children and the woman who will be my mate.

We have grown close over the last few months – as can be seen by how relaxed I now am around her. Soon she would reach a point in her training where she would be able to stand up to the test the other lords would put her through. I can not risk courting her until she can withstand the trial – I could not lose her now. I hope she has gotten over my brother enough to accept my suit, for though the bond might accept friendship I now know that I want more than that. Kagome was a quick learner; it would not be long now. If she accepts I will let her set the pace.

Looking down at her and the kids my face softened, to wake up like this, with my family, everyday would be pure bliss. I sighed knowing I would have to leave to go to work. I could hear Jakken running down the hall undoubtedly coming to shout at me about some minor peasant insurrection that I would need to send someone to put down. I bent down and nuzzled Kagome's forehead to wake her up gently before Jakken got in.

Kagome gave a cute little yawn and blinked open her eyes, looking at me questioningly.

"Jakken is coming; I figured you wished for a more pleasant wakeup call."

She smiled beautifully, "Thank you Sesshoumaru. Shall we wake up the children?"

"Why don't you do that, I will go get someone to stall Jakken so we can dress."

Kagome piped up, "I believe Mayo is back, she will be more than happy to give us plenty of time to get presentable."

I smirked, "That idea has merit. I shall go see to it."

-Normal-

Sesshoumaru blurred to find Mayu and get dressed, while Kagome woke the children and got dressed. She was glad that both children had extra clothes in her room so she wouldn't have to take the time to go get some herself. When she finished dressing the kids Sesshoumaru appeared back in her room.

"Shall we go save Jakken…And figure out why he was coming to interrupt us?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I suppose that would be the best course of action, come on Rin, Shippo."

The two children trailed behind their parents plotting ways to torture Jakken after the news was related. The familial group made it to Sesshoumaru's study quickly and strode into a scary and disturbing scene. Jakken looked like he had been thrown into a vat of spoiled pink sour cream, and he smelled like it too. That was not the most disturbing part though. The most disturbing part is that he had a lime green bow on his head and his arms and legs were tied together and there was an apple in his mouth, like a hog after a hunt. One word rang very loudly through the palace accompanied by Kagome's lyrical laughter, that word, roared by Sesshoumaru was

"MAYU!!!"

Mayu heard that a thought of running, but figured she would never be able to run far enough or fast enough to get away. She had heard the laughter though so she figured she had the best chance when Kagome and possibly the kids were around as there was no way Sesshoumaru would kill her in front of Kags and the kids. As she showed up at the office she figured as long as Kags was in she might as well be cheeky, though she would pay for it later.

"Did you not like your present Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome giggled and replied, "I am sure we would appreciate it more if the stench were not so foul, right Maru?"

Sesshoumaru grunted "Hn" and turned away from the giggling girls tot alk with Jakken so he could send him away.

"What did you have to tell me?"

"Milord your brother and his party are on their way here, looking for the kit and the woman."

Sesshoumaru sighed in his head; this would become a problem as there was no way he would give up his mate-to-be or her kit, it worked better having them believe she was dead.

-Flashback-

"Sesshoumaru, can you please go get my kit from Inuyasha, he is probably grieving for another dead parent and I can not have him go through that again."

"Very well Kagome, however this will mean telling my half-brother that you are alive and living with me, are you prepared for the consequences?"

"I will be fine, I have already given up as having Inuyasha as anything more than an almost sibling relationship, and it will be up to him if we even have that. I need my kit though, and he will make a wonderful playmate for Rin so that I can focus more on my training."

"Then I shall leave later today, I shall be a couple of days, but I expect you to continue your meditation and training with Mayu."

"I will, and try not to kill him."

"Hn. Indeed."

- later -

Sesshoumaru finally found his brother's group. Of course Inuyasha could not sense him until he appeared right in front of his face. It then degenerated into Inuyasha's unsupported claims of being able to kill him. The only reason he had ever even gotten close before was because of the miko now residing in his palace. Ah, that was his opening Inuyasha had just said something along the lines of

"You will never get the Tessaiga" so

Sesshoumaru responded, "I care not for the Tessaiga at the moment, I am here for Kagome's kit, she wishes to see him."

At that moment 5 voices chorused, "Kagome/mama is alive?!?!"

"Yes, I saved her when she made the wish to give the dead miko back her soul, she now resides with me."

Quietly Shippo's voice rose out of the protests of the rest of the group asking, "Mama is safe? And she wants me still?"

Sesshoumaru softened at this question, "Yes kit, she asked me to come here to get you so you would not have to grieve for another parent. Rin also stays with me of course so you will have someone to play with, while your mother and I train."

Shippo ran over to Sesshoumaru and climbed onto his shoulder, "Okay, I'll go to Mama." Inuyasha was not going to leave it at that, "Kagome can't want to stay with you, give her back to us and then Shippo will not have to go with you."

"Kagome stays of her own free will and you cannot have her back until she so chooses to leave with you. Until such time she is under my protection and no harm, not even from you, will come to her."

Sesshoumaru left before Inuyasha could even draw his sword again disappearing in a ball of light with Shippo.

-End Flashback-

-Sesshoumaru POV-

Great my brother is coming now before I can even ask her to be my mate, she still needs a couple more weeks of training before she would be able to stand up to the Northern or Southern lord. All I could do now was hope she would choose to stay with me. I turned to Kagome who was laughing with Mayu and the kids.

"Kagome, Inuyasha and his group are almost here. Always remember that what you do is to be your choice, though you will always have a home here."

"Sesshoumaru! Of course I'm staying here. It will be nice to see my old friends though, could they stay awhile?"

"Of course, though I will conveniently be unable to find a good spare room for Inuyasha, he can sleep with the servants."

"You always were vindictive. But he will just sleep with Kikyo."

She has improved much emotionally since she got here. Before she would have flinched at the very mention of my brother, now she is able to talk about him and his mate without pain. She has finally moved past her first love. Suddenly Kagome got a wicked smirk on her face while saying,

"How about we shock him."

Sesshoumaru was wondering what this would mean to him so he asked, "How?".

"Well, I propose that, if you don't mind I dress as lady of the West and you wear your formal kimono as heir of the West. And we find a way to dress Mayu as mate to your cousin who is here…Yuki – if he agrees to participate. We can greet them as a court, I am sure it would shock them."

"That idea actually has merit, come let us ask Yuki, then I will get a maid to aid you and Mayu in getting dressed."

They reached Yuki's door and with an abrupt knock the door was ripped open by a 6'8" lean dog youkai. Yuki had bright silver eyes and shimmering blonde hair that went past his butt. His markings and eye shadow were deep ebony in color. He had two stripes on his cheeks and one going down the back of each hand. And instead of a crescent moon on his forehead he had a black sun, showing his eastern royal blood for he was lord of the eastern lands. After the story was explained to him he let out a bark of laughter saying,

"Sure, it will be fun. And I totally want to see the look on that mutt's face."

They all went to get ready, Yuki, Shippo and Sesshoumaru together, and Mayu, Rin and Kagome together. When they were done they met in the ballroom to get their stories straight before they met Inuyasha's group. Kagome, Mayu and Rin walk in to find Shippo seated in Sesshoumaru's lap as they discussed what to say to Inuyasha for the greatest shock value. Sesshoumaru was wearing his normal outfit, minus the armor. Yuki was wearing a kimono with a similar design, but instead of being white and red it was black and purple, his obi was silver and blue instead of gold and blue. Shippo was dressed similar to Sesshoumaru also. His kimono was also white with red flowers, but it had a golden trim to show he was male heir not lord. His obi was gold and blue also, just less elaborate.

The girls outfits and appearance complimented the male counterparts. Kagome was wearing a blue kimono with golden flowers, and her obi was white and pink, it was supposed to be red traditionally, however with Kagome's pink eyes and pink streaked hair they changed it to pink in recognition of her miko powers. Her hair was elegantly twisted at the nape of her neck and secured with an ivory sakura blossomed clip. The weapon she had chosen to complete the outfit was a blue and gold decorated fan. It was no ordinary fan though, it was sharper than most swords and if wielded correctly could manipulate chi (Kagura used one like it). Mayu was also wearing a blue kimono, however it had silver flowers and her obi was black and purple. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun at the top of her head with a set of ivory chopsticks – concealing thin, deadly daggers. Rin's kimono and obi were like Kagome's except her kimono had a pink trim on it in order to show that she was the female heir not the lady. Her hair had been braided in with a pink ribbon. While she had no real weapon Kagome had managed to hid some pepper spray in Rin's obi after telling her how to use it.

The three of them joined the guys in discussing the plans. Finally, they came across a plan that they thought would work. Rin and Shippo would be in front holding hands with Sesshoumaru and Kagome behind them, Sesshoumaru's arm holding Kagome's waist. With Mayu and Yuki standing next to Kagome with Mayu.

**-to be continued-**

**I would really appreciate it if you review and I will try and get more up soon – thank you for your patience … please please review – or I might have to send a pranked Jakken after you!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So you guys should all go read my friends original story "Forever was in Your Eyes" leave lots and lots of reviews! K, thanks ******

**All of my ideas are my own and the stuff you do not recognize from the Inuyasha series itself I have come up with on my own – if it seems like anyone else's work I am sorry – but they are my own ideas.**

**That was a message from a friend who types my story for me because I hate to type. I spend all day on my computer (when I am not out of town or working – lately meaning I get about 3 hours on a computer in a 3 day period – kind of sucks) Any way here is the next installment hope u enjoy and I will get another out as soon as possible!!!**

Reminder

The three of them joined the guys in discussing the plans. Finally, they came across a plan that they thought would work. Rin and Shippo would be in front holding hands with Sesshoumaru and Kagome behind them, Sesshoumaru's arm holding Kagome's waist. With Mayu and Yuki standing next to Kagome with Mayu.

Continued

Standing in front of Yuki with Yuki's arms wrapped around her stomach. Then we would in one voice greet them by saying,

"Welcome to the western palace."

Then I will say "If you will drop your stuff on Jakken the children will take you to your rooms."

Then Sesshoumaru will pipe up, "A servant will be sent to direct you to the dining hall after you are settled."

Mayu and Yuki will then say together, "We will hear your complaints there."

After that Jakken would be squashed (always a plus) Rin and Shippo would escort Inuyasha's group to their rooms, and then find us in the ballroom where we will be laughing at Inuyasha's dumbstruck face while planning what to do at dinner. The plan was simple and by the time Jakken's feet were heard scurrying to tell us that Inuyasha's group was at the gate we were ready to implement it. As we headed towards the great hall we migrated in position as I whispered one last thing,

"You can improvise actions to get a response, but don't look surprised because that would ruin everything."

"Very well" everyone else chorused.

time skip -two weeks-

The plan worked perfectly, Inuyasha's jaw was on the ground. Well it had been until Kikyo pulled him out of it. She ruined half the plan when she didn't react. Well there was still a whole dinner to plan, so I said,

"It is time for me to retire to the kitchen, Mayu should come with me as I might need her help in order to do everything on time."

All of a sudden both Yuki and Sesshoumaru shouted "NO!!!!!".

At my confused look Yuki continued, "If we let Mayu into the kitchen this entire palace would be only a memory in less than a minute."

"Oh, she is that bad, hmm do either of you know how to cook because I am going to need help."

Yuki laughed, "Well, Sesshoumaru here is a first class chef, he could make grass taste like the greatest thing you have ever tasted."

"well then he gets to make a lot of the food."

-In the kitchen-

-Kags POV-

I saw him standing there with his hair pulled into a braid (it took him two seconds to braid his hair I was so jealous). He was reading my recipe book and pulling out the needed ingredients from the random shelves that I would never be able to reach.

I think he did it that way to make sure Mayu couldn't ruin his kitchen. As he was pulling down the ingredients a plan began to form in my head that would get me in so much trouble, but no one was there to stop me like there usually was. I went closer to the counter pretending to look at the recipe as he took down a bag of flour.

With an evil smirk quickly hidden with a look of concentration at the recipe I reached into the bag of flour, grabbed a handful and proceeded to throw it right in Sesshoumaru's face, and ran away as fast as I could laughing all the way.

-Normal POV-

Sesshoumaru was in shock when flour ended in his face, but when he saw Kagome running his beast took over, after all what dog doesn't chase the running person. He shot off after her faster than she could ever hope to go, maintaining just enough control to grab the bag of flour before he shot out of the kitchen following Kagome's scent. He caught up to her, his beast still in control, demanding that he take her as his mate, but he fought the beast, she had to agree first, he was too honorable to allow otherwise.

However, his beast was not one to give in that easily, and he fought long enough to give Kagome a quick kiss before leaving for the back of Sesshoumaru's mind once again. As soon as he was in control again Sesshoumaru smirked wickedly before getting revenge by dumping the whole bag of flour all over Kagome. He then began to calmly walk away when he heard her growling behind him.

Feeling more carefree than he had since he was a pup he skipped into a run, knowing she would give chase. And chase she did, as they ran down the hallway laughing (well in Kagome's case as we have already determined that Sesshoumaru laughing leads to health problems). As they raced past the servants a secret smile spread across Sesshoumaru's face as he made a quick right turn heading towards his brother's room, knowing just how to shock everyone there.

As they reached the hallway he leg go of his control and laughed, slowing down enough to let Kagome catch him right before they reached Inuyasha's door. When Kagome was about to tackle him he turned around – smiling and crashed through Inuyasha's door on top of Kagome. With a laugh he claimed her lips, right in front of Inuyasha's whole group.

-Kags POV-

I was in heaven, drowning in the sensation of his warm, soft lips on mine. I twisted my hands into his silky hair – only vaguely aware of the fact that Sango and Miroku had fainted, Inuyasha's jaw was on the ground, and even Kikyo seemed to be in shock. I let out a quiet moan as his nails brushed against a sensitive spot on my hip. He quickly took advantage of my open mouth, caressing my tongue with his own, slightly rougher tongue, as his hand moved up to tangle in my hair. It was at that point when Inuyasha cursed him, finally recovered from his shock.

-Normal POV-

This was the last straw for him, having gone two weeks having to watch them act as lord and lady, now they were being intimate in front of him!! There was no way he was going to let his stuck up brother have Kagome! He quickly drew Tetsaiga, and shouting swung it at Sesshoumaru, not thinking about the fact that Kagome was under him.

Luckily Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha's shout, managed to gather Kagome into his arms and jump away before Tetsaiga hit 'Is he so blinded by rage that he would seek to destroy me even at the risk of Kagome? That is unacceptable.'

He set Kagome down next to Kikyo who seemed calmest, giving her a look that promised death if Kagome was harmed. He then turned to his brother and just glared, this was his domain and he controlled everything in it. With that the walls rippled and Inuyasha went flying into the courtyard below.

While Inuyasha was knocked out, Sesshoumaru checked to make sure Kagome was alright, before jumping out after Inuyasha. As he got to the ground Inuyasha was just getting up, snarling,

"I will not let you have her, she is MINE!"

Rage was loosening the control he had on his beast causing his eyes to turn a pinkish color.

"She is not yours, you lost your chance when you chose Kikyo."

"So you think you have a chance? As if, she only sees you as the cold blooded killer you are!"

Though Sesshoumaru would never admit it, that remark had hurt. He had always been slightly unsure if she would accept his suit because of all the blood on his hands. As if she sensed his pain Kagome appeared in a flash of pink light, forcing Inuyasha a couple of steps back. Having heard everything Kagome was furious, she turned to Inuyasha and shouted,

"How would you know how I feel or what I think? You never knew even when I traveled with you, and now it has been months since we have seen each other. I will have you know that Sesshoumaru has treated me better than you ever did, and I love him with all of my heart. If you can't accept that then you can leave!"

As she turned to Sesshoumaru, he could see the sincerity shining in her eyes and gave her a short nod, the red fading from his eyes as he steeped up to Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist and glaring at Inuyasha until he finally backed down.

Inuyasha was still in shock, but he knew he had lost this battle. 'She loves him… I will have to accept that because otherwise I know she will choose him over me and I will never be able to see her again.' So he sucked in his pride and backed down from a fight for the first time in his life.

"I will accept this, as long as I get visiting rights, 'cause Kagome is by best friend." (God that sounds cheesy.)

"Very well. She shall be able to visit you anytime you are on my land, should she wish it."

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru with wide eyes. "really, you will let me visit them when I want?"

"While they are in my lands, indeed."

Kagome squealed with joy 'I can pick Sesshoumaru and still see my friends! YES!!!" She proceeded to a little dance of happiness. With that she threw her arms around Sesshoumaru in a tight hug, before whirling around and shouting,

"I have to go talk to Sango and Kikyo!"

**Please review and I will try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible.**

**That's all for now folks,**

**Lady Taisho-Slytherin**


End file.
